Rose Weasley and the Hidden Truth - Year One
by lita-herondale
Summary: Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter, children of famous wizards, were starting their first year at Hogwarts. Being children of the famous mischief making trio, of course Hogwarts wouldn't be normal with them in school! With juggling schoolwork, rivalries, icky "crushes", and expectations that exceed even the most talented eleven year olds, it is just too much for them to handle!
1. The Burrow

Hi! Welcome to my first HP Fanfic. This story will be centered around Rose Weasley. Since we don't know much about the next gen, most things will be made up. I hope to make all 7 years like J.K Rowling did, because I want to make it feel like the original books, but I will try to make them different as well. (they won't be as long lol) Thank you!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, I did not invent Harry Potter, I just love the books.<p>

**CHAPTER ONE: **The Burrow

~~~  
>The Burrow at this time of the year, was of course, hectic. People running around everywhere, greeting, talking, laughing. It was the beginning of a new school year, that Rose Weasley and Albus Severus will be starting. James Potter is already in his second year, bringing forth mischief like his father, Harry Potter and his grandfather, James Potter the First. Lily Luna, who was only nine, was complaining to her mother, Hermione about not getting to go to Hogwarts yet, and Hugo, was, well, just being Hugo.<p>

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" asked Ron to Rose, who was wiggling in her seat, eager to leave the burrow to the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" and Ron laughed lightly, remembering the dark times he had in Hogwarts. He also had great times at Hogwarts, and because Voldemort is gone and has been for 19 years lifts his hopes for the children's safety. But it does not change the fact that he is worried for Rose, James and Albus. He's told Hermione this, but she just laughed, playfully hit his arm and told him he worries too much.

When they all got to Platform 9 and ¾, Grandma Weasley helped everyone get through, which is by running through the wall that separates Platform 9 and Platform 10. It was a strange way to get through, but it helped to not have Muggles find the whereabouts of the Hogwarts Express. When Rose got through, she looked around and saw lots of young witches and wizards. She turned to tell her mother something, but instead saw Uncle Harry looking solemn and upset. From the stories she's heard, she knew that Hogwarts brought forth lots of memories for him and her parents.

"Uncle Harry, are you ok?" Rose asked him while seeing Albus nervously walking around in circles.

"I'm fine, thank you Rose. Are you sure you have everything you need for a good first year at Hogwarts?" he said distractedly, still looking at The Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, thank you," she said while looking at a family of three walking closely together, trying not to gain any attention to themselves. "Are those the Malfoy's?" she asked Uncle Harry, trying not to point, because she knew that was rude.

Draco Malfoy gave Harry a curt nod, which he returned. They turned away, but the only person Rose saw was a boy with blonde, messy hair and a lean, tall face. He looked at Rose, and quickly turned around.

"There's the Malfoy's," Ron came up to Rose and Harry with a frown on his face. "That's his son too, right? Scorpius?" he asked Harry and Hermione who came up from behind as well.

"Yep. The resemblance is striking. He's a first year, just like Rose and Albus." Hermione said while looking at the clock, which read 10:52.

Ron growled. "Don't go near him. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." he said while looking around for Albus. "Where's Albus?"

"He's talking to Harry. He's really nervous about being sorted into Slytherin, and not Gryffindor." Ginny said, while having a frown upon her face.

"Ah, it doesn't matter what house he gets into," Ron said, but then he turned to Rose. "But, If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." Rose turned pink, not because of embarrassment but because of pressure. Everyone laughed, yet she did not. How was this funny to them? What if she gets into Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? What will they do?

She turned and looked at the clock. 10:56. "Shouldn't we get ready for the train?" she told everyone, and at that same time, Albus and Harry stopped their talk and came back. Harry looked happy and Albus looked more confident.

"Yes, we should. Is everyone ready? Where's James?" Ginny said, looking around frantically.

"Right here!" James shouted from the top of the _Daily Prophet _newspaper stand. He jumped off, and the glasses on his lean face fell off on the ground, breaking in two pieces. Hermione sighed and took his glasses. She took out her wand and said, _"Oculus Reparo". _After she did it, Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed.

"You guys remember?" she said, laughing.

"Of course we do!" Ron and Harry said together.

Rose knew that they had many memories together, those three. They have been best friends since they were eleven years old.

The train had showed up. Hugs and kisses were exchanged but so were stares at the Potter/Weasley family.

"Rose, be good alright? We love you!" Ron and Hermione said to Rose while she walked on the train. There was a tear in Hermione's eye, and Rose waved to the rest of the family. Her little brother, Hugo was waving to her. He was going to miss his older sister.

"James, stay out of trouble! Be good to your ferret, teachers, and students and please don't clog the toilets like you did last time, it caused lots of problems in the plumbing systems!" Ginny said while she forced a kiss on his face, with him opposing the kiss, but eventually giving in. "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" he said while giving his father a hug.

"Albus, don't worry, alright? We love you no matter what. Make sure James stays out of trouble. We will see you soon." Harry said to Albus while giving him a hug. Lily was crying because she really wanted to go to Hogwarts. Sadly, she was too young.

While the kids got on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a hard time keeping their emotions intact. They all felt a feeling of pride in themselves, for surviving in their younger years to create such beautiful kids. They felt pride in their children, who were each so different, but each so similar in their personalities and in their actions. They all waved to their children, who were now moving further and further away from where they were standing.

"Why were they all staring at us?" Lily and Hugo asked at the same time. They both looked very unhappy, probably because they couldn't go to Hogwarts. Lily begged her mother to write a letter to the headmistress, Professor McGonagall asking her if she could go to Hogwarts. But, she was too young.

"Don't let it worry you," Ron said. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Everyone laughed and watched the Hogwarts Express take their children to their favorite place in the world, the newly rebuilt school, Hogwarts.

The three Potter/Weasley kids were excited to be walking on the Hogwarts Express. All the kids were staring at them, like they usually always do. James went with his second year friends, and Albus and Rose walked into an unoccupied compartment. While walking in, Rose noticed the Malfoy boy, Scorpius walking into an unoccupied compartment, but alone. Everyone was staring and whispering horrible things about him and his family.

"Why do they say such ruch things about him?" Rose asked while looking at Albus.

"You don't know what his father has done? Horrible things. My dad hasn't even told me some of them." Albus said while frowning.

"Yes, his father has done some horrible things but it is not Scorpius's fault. He didn't do it. His father did." With that, Albus knew to end the conversation based on how red Rose's cheeks were getting.

"So," Albus said trying to steer clear of getting yelled at. "What house do you want to get in?" As soon as he asked this, he knew how stupid it was. Of course the answer would be Gryffindor. No child from the Potter/Weasley clan can get anything other than Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and possibly Hufflepuff would be OK; but Slytherin is a big no-no. It would basically be like Draco Malfoy getting Hufflepuff.

Rose didn't even answer to this. She rolled her eyes and started reaching in her bag for some Galleons. She exclaimed, "Snacks!"

As soon as she said that, they were out of their seats trying to get their hands on some Chocolate Frogs or some Every Flavor Beans. The lady who was rolling the cart was smiling, and thinking of when Harry, Hermione and Ron were on this train, Harry buying the sweets for his friends. She was the same lady who rolled it for them, and is now rolling it for their children. She hoped they would turn out as successful as their parents are now.

Nothing major happened on the Hogwarts Express. Other than James randomly showing up in their compartment and eating all of their Chocolate Frogs.

"Hey! Look!" James showed them the card he got from the Frog, grinning from ear to ear. "It's dad!"

And sure enough, Harry Potter was smiling, waving his hand on the card. This was one of the rare cards, that almost nobody gets. It was the rarest one out of the "Harry Potter Trio". Harry was the rarest, Hermione was in the middle, and Ron was the most common found. "When people asked the creators of these cards why that was, their response was, "Ron eats the most of the frogs, so he was the most common. Harry is the rarest because respectively, he did do more than the other two. Not that they didn't do anything for him. They saved his life multiple times." Ron-lovers, or people who "worship" Ron Weasley were outraged at this decision." The Daily Prophet wrote.

Rose looked at what card she got. "Nice! I got mom!" She put the card in her bag, and waited expectantly at Albus.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Open your Frog! What did you get?" James said while thumping his brother on the forehead.

He was expecting to get Ron. He almost always does. He unwrapped the paper and opened his Frog.

"I got Professor Dumbledore." It got quiet at this moment. The three kids did not know him personally, but they knew he was a great man.

"Oh." Rose said awkwardly.

After another moment in silence, James spoke up. "Let's get off the train. I have to go to the carriages, and you guys have to go across the Black Lake with Hagrid."

"Sounds awesome. Let's go!" Rose said with an excited look on her face. Albus, however seemed nervous for some reason.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" screamed Professor Hagrid while waving towards him. All of the first years were whispering about how big and scary he was, but Albus and Rose already knew him.

They walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Hagrid!" they said simultaneously.

"Rose! Albus! How yer doin'?" Hagrid said while smiling. They saw each other lastly on Christmas when Hagrid came to the family dinner.

"We're doing just fine, thank you." Albus said while nodding curtly at him.

"Ah, Albus. Yeh're always so nice an' kind. Only what I 'spect from such o' smart boy." he said while ruffling his hair.

He turned to Rose. "An' Rose. Yeh're adventurous, like yer father. But yeh're very smart, like yer mother. I 'spect you to be good in school. Shoudn' let yer adventure overpower yer schoolwork. Yer understand?"

"Yes, Hagrid. Thank you for the advice." she said, slightly saddened by the fact that he said such nice things to Albus and not to her.

"Time to go," Hagrid said. "Come on, yer lot of kids!"

They climbed in the boats. Rose could feel how nervous everybody was. Especially Albus. Was he scared that he won't get Gryffindor? When Rose thought about it, she thought that he could actually get Hufflepuff. He is so nice and hardworking. Possibly even Ravenclaw. He was very clever and smart.

But when she thought of herself, she could not see her fitting into any house. She hoped there could magically be a fifth one, where it was all of the four houses fit into one. She would totally fit in that one. It would be called; Gry-ffle-in-claw. Gryffleinclaw! The thought of the name made her laugh.

But the thought of the idea didn't. She wondered if she could ask Headmistress McGonagall about the idea, but she knew that she would think that she is crazy!  
>Rose was taken out of her thoughts after she heard a bunch of kids wooing and wowing.<p>

"Look at Hogwarts! It's so beautiful!" said a girl that was sitting in the seat next to her.

"I know right?" I said breathlessly back to her. It really was beautiful- the stone was new and more chiseled than she remembered in the photos. There were lights everywhere, and she could she the House's towers. But she couldn't stop thinking that the old Hogwarts looked better. They tried to keep its memory by using the same bricks, but it looked modern and like a very large office building. It still looked like a castle, of course, but she just felt like something was missing from it.

When they got off the boats, Rose was excited to get sorted. Very soon, they would get off this platform and go to the Great Hall, where they would-

"Rose? Get out of your thoughts! It's time to go!" Albus said, very nervously.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" she was embarrassed and some girls laughed. She hoped it was with her and not at her. She hasn't even stepped foot inside the castle and she looked like a dork.

But when she stepped inside, she forgot everything. "Wow." she whispered to herself. Albus, being right next to her, said, "Wow indeed."

The Great Hall was lit up and beautiful, with the four house's banners put up where the students sat. There were all the kids sitting, watching the first years walk to be sorted. Rose saw James and she smiled. He smiled back and one of his friends asked, "Is she your girlfriend?" and all his other friends laughed. He responded saying, "Ew, gross! That's my cousin you're talking about!" he had a deadly stare on his face, and his friends backed down. Meanwhile, Rose had a taste of vomit in her mouth.

She brushed it off, and waited to be sorted.

"Rose Weasley."

The room got silent, and Rose walked up, rubbing her sweaty hands on her cloak. Professor McGonagall watched her as she sat down on the stool, oozing nervousness.

"Another Weasley? I thought they were done for good!" the Sorting Hat said. The teaching staff laughed lightly, but watched intently.

"Ahh… But, she's different. She's actually bright. She has potential… She can outsmart lots of people. She's adventurous too. The biggest reason for her going to Hogwarts wasn't because of her parents, it was for her desire for some action in her life." Rose was dumbfounded, and her cheeks were turning the color of her name.

"She could be any one of these… Gryffleinclaw, huh?" Rose was so embarrassed, she decided to speak to it.

"Please not Slytherin!" I whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? That reminds me of that Potter kid. What happened to him anyway? The Hat knows nothing. Ever! No gossip to me."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with applause. They were definitely happy to have a Weasley in their house. A Weasley and a Potter! What if they had two Potters? From the looks of it, they probably would. Rose went and sat with James and his friends.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Everything got silent. Not like they did for Rose. You can hear a pin drop. Scorpius didn't look at the crowd. He looked down and sat in the chair.

"A Malfoy. Interesting. You're not like your father, no. You're… better. You don't want to turn out like he did. You have a good heart. But your reputation is not good."

"SLYTHERIN!"

It was obvious, of course. He didn't get any applause, though. Rose felt so bad for him, she clapped a little.

After she did it, she regretted it. Everyone looked at her, including Scorpius. He had hurt in his eyes, but when they met hers, they softened.

He sat back down and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Okay… Albus Severus Potter."

Albus stood up. His legs were wobbling, and his forehead glistened with sweat. He sat down, clearly relieved to not be standing.

"A Potter. Huh. Interesting," The Hat began. "Not like any mind I've seen before… More complex than your fathers… Certainly not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw, either… What do you want to be in, kid? Slytherin or Gryffindor?" the Hat asked Albus.

He whispered, "Gryffindor."

"Ah, you see. I cannot let you do that. Because you are not a Gryffindor. SLYTHERIN!" And with that, Albus sat in despair and Rose and James covered their mouths in pure shock.

**A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever, ever written. I'm proud, and I love this so far. Thank you! R&R**


	2. Viola Parkinson

**CHAPTER TWO: **Viola

For Albus Potter, the hardest part wasn't telling his family about where he was sorted. They were all actually really supportive, with his father, Harry, sending him a letter he wrote, explaining how proud he was, and not to let anybody tell him anything otherwise. His siblings and cousins were, at first, surprised, because they grew up to believe that you should be in Gryffindor, but, they quickly got over it and supported their friend.

The hardest part was the students in Hogwarts, teasing him and taunting him for not being "daddy's little boy". It wasn't the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or the Hufflepuffs- it was the Slytherins. Albus's own house, making fun of him. The teachers noticed this, of course, but they thought they were doing it "for fun". They thought because the Potters were "supposed" to be Gryffindors, Albus being a Slytherin was just a fun teasing.

Except it wasn't fun. Albus was getting fed up with it. Rose could tell he was hurting, even though he brushed it all off.

"Do you want to talk to the headmistress?" James asked Albus.

"No." Albus was getting quieter and quieter each day, and Rose suspected it was for the worse. He had always been quiet, but not quite enough to start missing meals and mysteriously not be seen in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Alright." James left it at that, and ran to the library. He was sure he would see Rose with her friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They were Luna Lovegood's children, who is their father's close friend. People thought they were strange, but Rose didn't see it. They were a bit different, but it was better than being friends with the horrible Viola Parkinson. She was really rude. Rose thought she probably got it from her mother, Pansy Parkinson.

While Lorcan, Lysander, and Rose were at the library, they saw that Viola was with her friends, walking up to Rose and the Scamander's. Viola's brown, long hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing the Slytherin uniform. Her friends, who Rose did not know the name to, were wearing that same hairstyle, with the same accessories, and the same angry expression on their faces.

"Hanging out with your freak friends, Rose?" she giggled and then her friends giggled. Rose looked at her, and she saw that she was wearing makeup! They were only first years!

"Or are you yourself a freak? That would explain it, Weasel."

"They aren't freaks, Viola." Rose said while fuming.

"Of course they are. Just like their _freak _mother. Loony Lovegood. Everyone knows that she was mentally ill." Rose covered her gasp with her hand. How can she say things like this?

"She is braver and nicer than your mother will ever be!" Lorcan yelled while walking out of the library with Lysander next to his side.

"Nice job, Viola." someone said from behind the bookshelf. They walked out to reveal themselves, and Rose saw that it was Scorpius Malfoy. "You've just made enemies with some of the most popular kids in Hogwarts." When he talked, Rose could feel the coldness of his words. It sent a shiver down her spine. He sounded like he was fifteen years old.

"And why do you care, Malfoy? Does your father want to take some of the popular kids and give them to his Death Eater friends?" she sneered, and Scorpius's face paled.

"No, Viola. My father is not a Death Eater." he said while looking at the ground.

"Oh, sorry. He's a murderer!" Viola said while taking a step back after Scorpius looked at her with a dangerous glare.

Viola decided to take another chance at making fun of him. "And you are just like him, Scorpius. You are going to grow up just like him!"

Scorpius walked out of the library, without saying a word. All Rose did was look at Viola with a disgusted face, and she went to go find Scorpius, Lorcan, and Lysander.

But right when she walked out of the library, she bumped into James.

"Finally! I was looking for you everywhere!" James said while looking at Rose's distressed face.

"James, I cannot talk right now." she said while looking over his shoulder and walking past him.

"What's wrong?" he said while following her thru the hall.

"Some about Scorp- I mean the Scamanders." she silently remembered to punch herself in the arm after this was over. Why would she say Scorpius? She wasn't even supposed to talk to him. Only beat him in the tests.

"Scorpius? You talk to Scorpius?" he suddenly looked very angry.

"No, I said the Scamanders. Please, James, I really need to go!" Rose said while breaking away from his grasp.

"Fine! I guess you don't care about Albus, right?" When he said that, Rose turned back. "We have to go tell the headmistress. There is something wrong, and we have to help him."

Rose sighed and said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." James nodded and ran to the headmistress's office.

After ten minutes of looking for Scorpius, she saw him sitting next to a bench by the boy's bathroom. His face was in his hands, and he didn't notice Rose walking up to him.

"Scorpius?" Rose said while sitting next to him. But, she kept a fair distance. She wasn't sure if he was good enough to trust yet or not.

"What," he said while looking up. Rose could see tear stains on his face. "Came to help me cope with the fact that everybody hates me? For no reason other than who my dad was?"

Rose guessed that her face must have looked struck, because he softened his gaze and lowered his head back to its original position. "No," she started calmly. "I just came to see if you were ok."

"Well, you see me. Can you just leave?" he said while moving farther than the small bench.

"No," she said again calmly. "What's wrong? You do know Viola is just trying to make you angry."

"Yes, I understand that," he said, while taking his face away from his arms. "But it made me angry. I don't want to talk about it." Rose noticed how old he seemed. He did not seem like an eleven year old. He spoke like he was older.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't. Please, leave." It seemed like he was begging for her to leave. So she got up, and went to go to the headmistress's office.

She saw James pacing nervously by the headmistress's office. He hadn't walked in her office, so Rose supposed it was because he was waiting for her. Were they going to talk to the headmistress about Albus? He was acting really strange.

"There you are," he said, looking relieved. "I know the password," he walks up to the door. "_Beetle triceps._" The large door with a gargoyle guarding it opened, and they can both see the opening stairway to the office.

Rose scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Two questions," she says. "How did you know that, and why is it Beetle triceps?"

"Little Rosie," James said while smirking. "No questions should be asked. Let's just say… I have a little bit of help. How else do you think I know everything that's happening in the castle?"

Rose did have to admit, he knew a lot of things about the students here. How did he? She wasn't going to ask questions. "Let's go inside."

They walked up the staircase to Professor McGonagall's office. When they got through the door, they saw that there were an array of portraits- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. There was a large portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore, with his electric blue eyes twinkling and him smiling a small but genuine smile. There was a picture of the old Hogwarts and six smaller, but important portraits: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and a portrait of all the Harry Potter era Hogwarts students all standing together, and smiling.

It was nice to see that even if during that era, there were some tough times, they got through it and now, 19 years later, everything is back to normal.

"Hello Rose," Professor McGonagall started. "James, good morning to you too. May I ask what's the problem?"

James stood for a moment. He hesitated before saying, "Are you sure you don't want to ask how I knew the password?"

"You being Harry's son, no, I do not want to ask. I have my suspicions on how you knew, but, never mind that. What's the problem?" she asked calmly, looking at both of intently.

"Ok," he continued now without looking nervous. "Albus. Something is wrong with Albus, Professor. He is so sad nowadays, from when he got into Slytherin. He wasn't sad because of getting into Slytherin, he is teased and he isn't being his usual self. Have you heard anything about this?"

"Yes, I have. Do you have any particular names of students I should know about? The ones that tease him?"

"From what I know, it's the Slytherins. I think Viola Parkinson and Scorpius Malfoy. They work together, I'm pretty sure." James said, certainly. Rose's eyes widened at this.

"It's not Scorpius!" she said a little too loudly. This caused Professor McGonagall and James to look at her.

"It can't be him because Viola always makes fun of Scorpius. She calls him a Death Eater and other horrible things! I heard it in the library. Viola is the biggest bully in the school. She called Luna Lovegood mental and that she was 'Loony'. It was not Scorpius." Rose said passionately. After she said it, she knew she made a big mistake. James was looking at her like he figured out something.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, folding her arms. "Thank you for this information. Can you please ask Albus to come to my office? Also, I will make sure to talk to Ms. Parkinson." she said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Professor." Rose and James said at the same time, and they left her office. They walked back down the stairs, and Rose couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she stood up for Malfoy, even if he was rude to her. After they got out of the headmistress's office, the gargoyle that guarded the office seemed to wink at Rose when she turned back to look at it.

"Rose," James said with an alert tone in his voice. "Why did you stand up for Scorpius?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong." she said back, this time, less confidently than she did in the headmistress's office. Did he really not do anything? She knew Viola teased him, but when Scorpius ran out of the library and Rose went to confront him, he was just as nasty to her as Viola was to him.

"Do you like him?" he said now, after a moment of silence.

"No. I don't really know him that well, and even if I did, I don't think we would be very good friends."

"No, Rose," James said impatiently. "Do you _like-like_ him?"

Rose had to try to keep in her vomit, and surprise. "What? No! I don't… I don't like him! Even if I did, I would never try to date anyone in my first year!" Rose's father, Ron, told her specifically not to like boys until she was in her fourth year, and to not date until she was in her sixth. He was very strict about this, probably because of a girl named Lavender Brown. Rose being a daddy's girl, would follow his request. But, her mother, Hermione, slapped Ron on his head and said, "Don't worry about Ron, sweetie. Like whoever you like when you like them!"  
>"Alright, alright! Calm down." James said while walking away into the hall, motioning for her to follow. "Let's go get Albus. I hope Headmistress McGonagall can help him out."<p> 


End file.
